Summer Nights
by transjashinist
Summary: The morning after a grueling mission Hidan forgets to perform his transformation jutsu. An impatient Kakuzu walks into the room to rush Hidan so they can leave the inn... and an unsuspecting Hidan is left trying to explain what Kakuzu sees


"Haaahh..." Hidan yawned and stretched an arm out as the other instinctively went to cover his mouth. It had been a long night as he and Kakuzu had a target to kill. Hidan laid back and took his time waking up. He felt that obviously he had at least earned the right to savor his morning and wondered why Kakuzu could have taken their target in the next day instead. "Greedy old bastard, making me miss out on a good rest and cutting my prayers short, tch!". Hidan closed his eyes and slowly began to teeter on the edge of sleep again and he thanked Jashin that his partner hadn't gotten up yet.

—

"What's taking that idiot so long?" A grumpy Kakuzu started grumbling. He had already checked that his briefcase was still with him and with more missions to do he really couldn't afford to have Hidan mess it up. He usually wasn't fond of spending more than necessary for an inn but this one was in a relatively dead town and after much persuasion he gave in to his partner's request for separate rooms. He looked outside and could see the sunlight shining down and felt he had given that idiot plenty of time to wake up. A separate room meant he didn't have to hear Hidan move around in his sleep, but his patience was beginning to wear thin. He decided to go back to Hidan's room and grab him out if need be. Kakuzu pulled out the map he kept for traveling and was deciding the best route to reach their next bounty as he walked to Hidan's doorway. "Hidan, we're leaving." Kakuzu said sternly. He tucked away his map and looked to his partner who was clearly not reading the tone in Kakuzu's voice. "Hidan I _will_ kill..." Kakuzu's voice trailed off as he noticed something peculiar about his usually rugged partner. He had been alive a long time and while he had seen many things he didn't quite know what he was seeing. That usual muscled body of his partner seemed slightly slender? He couldn't quite place his finger on it but something was off. Hidan rolled over still in a daze and quite groggy. He hadn't placed Kakuzu's voice as being near him and therefore wasn't alarmed. He stretched his arms, flexing his muscles and fingers before placing his palms on the floor beside him and pushing down to raise himself. He started opening his eyes and froze. "Kaku...zu?" His eyes widened immediately and for once the usually boisterous and noisy man was at a loss for words. He instinctively covered his chest and an intense blush took over his face. "It's not what it looks like! W-why are you in my room?! Kakuzu, GET OUT!". Kakuzu ducked behind the wall next to the doorway and his hearts were racing. This was so unlike Hidan. Hidan who was always shirtless and proud. Hidan was now embarrassed and covered his body in…what was that emotion? Shame? Shock? Anger? Kakuzu couldn't place a word on the emotion but he knew what he'd seen and the weight of the situation. He decided to wait outside their joint room and mull over the events of that morning. Kakuzu knew they were going to be late to make it to the next town but for some reason he wasn't worried about that right now. He looked over to the closed door and he heard a click. At the same moment he swallowed his nervousness and felt a bit of regret for being impatient.

—

They walked in complete silence. The only sounds Kakuzu could hear were the birds, bugs, and sounds of footsteps and Hidan's scythe rustling. Usually he wouldn't mind the quiet, but it felt so...wrong. He decided that while he was no gentlemen that perhaps the right thing to do was to apologize to Hidan. He knew it wasn't particularly _his_ fault nor Hidan's but he wanted to make sure this wouldn't affect their work as well. "Hidan" Kakuzu looked over to the silver haired man and Hidan had turned his gaze to the ground immediately. "Shut up." Hidan was clearly angry. It wasn't unusual for him to cuss at Kakuzu but the tone was undoubtedly different from their normal banter. Kakuzu decided to heed Hidan's warning and turned his head back to face the road ahead. They walked like that in silence until Kakuzu decided it was time for a break. The sun had been unbearably hot that morning for the two to be wearing their signature cloaks. The bamboo hats weren't much help either on such a hot summer day. "Hidan I should find some water, so we're not dehydrated. You should-" Kakuzu was cut off by his definitely pissed off partner. "I _should_ what?" Hidan hissed. His eyebrows were tight and his whole face was visibly tense. Kakuzu also noticed the clenched fists by Hidan's sides and regretted his choice of words. It seemed that he was only exacerbating the situation and wished that it could just be resolved quickly at this point. "Listen here you old fuck! _You _can't, no you WON'T tell _me _what I 'should' do" Kakuzu furrowed his brows not seeing how the rude commentary was necessary but understood now was not the time to make a retort. "I can do whatever I want and I'm more than capable of finding water myself." Hidan glared at Kakuzu and he didn't know why he was snapping at Kakuzu like this. He felt so angry. He just wanted to be left alone and to go back to their usual routine. He didn't like that look that was on Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu didn't have a right to be mad, no, but Hidan did. "You don't have anything smart to say you sinful fuck? Oi I'm talking to you." Hidan just stared straight into Kakuzu's eyes. A part of him wanted to fight so bad and he wasn't concerned about whether it would help or not. Kakuzu stared right back into Hidan's dark magenta eyes. He knew that Hidan was trying to start a fight, but he wasn't in the mood to entertain such an urge. Maybe it would be best to apologize, he thought. Kakuzu began to open his mouth but he saw Hidan turn and start to walk away "Tch! Whatever. I'm going to find some water. You're not worth my time anyway". Kakuzu stood for a moment wondering whether to let the zealot go or to follow him (at a distance of course). Well I can't lose him, Kakuzu thought. Surely after some time they could sort things out.

—

"Stupid 'Kuzu. Thinking he's better than me. I dare him to open his fucking mouth again. Stupid old bastard. I'll sacrifice him to Jashin and that will be the end of that old fuck". Hidan stopped and listened to the sounds around him. He heard something that sounded awfully like water and picked up some rocks before he followed the sound. He started to think about his little spat not so long ago. Was he being unfair? No that didn't seem right. After all, Kakuzu had walked in on _him._ He should have every right to lash out and if Kakuzu tried to tell him otherwise then he would just kill him. Yes, that always worked didn't it? Hidan threw the rocks as he walked. He hated this heat. If it wasn't summer then he would have slept in his cloak like usual. But it was too hot and he was tired. He bit his lower lip and he didn't know why but his eyes started to tear up. He didn't like this feeling. He felt...ashamed. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Anybody that knew of his secret was dead. Yet now he was faced with this immense feeling of dread. Dread that he would be treated differently now that Kakuzu knew. And even if he wasn't treated differently, how could he trust that Kakuzu wouldn't tell? Hidan grabbed for his pendant now that he ran out of rocks to throw. He raised it to his lips and held it there as he prayed. "Lord Jashin please guide me. I have done so much for you and know that you do everything for a reason. Please strengthen my spirit." Hidan wanted to cry, he truly hoped Jashin would make things right again. Quell this pain he was feeling. Hidan opened his eyes and saw a small lake ahead. He was grateful to at least have his dehydration solved for now. He kissed his rosary and thanked Jashin for this blessing. He walked until he reached the edge and saw that there was a stream that emptied into the lake. There were small flowers no bigger than his fingertips amongst the tall grass at the edge of the lake. It was almost breathtaking to see such a quiet scene surrounded by trees. Hidan knelt and cupped his hands to drink.

—

Kakuzu followed the stones on the path noticing that they clearly had been placed there or rather thrown. He hoped Hidan wouldn't be angry but realized that was still probably the case. He could hear the water and knew he was getting closer. He braced himself for any verbal attacks that Hidan might bark at him. It was proving to be hard on his nerves to just let Hidan cut into him like that. He walked through the last bit of trees into the clearing and saw Hidan sitting in front of the lake. He looked almost peaceful with the bit of sunlight that shone down from the canopy. He didn't turn to look at Kakuzu but continued to gaze at the lake and watch the water trickle in from the stream. Kakuzu decided it would be best to quench his parched throat before attempting to talk to Hidan again. Maybe he would finally be able to apologize now that Hidan had time to think. Kakuzu moved his mask to the side and drank a liberal amount of water before he covered his mouth again. He decided to stay crouched so as not to come off in a threatening stance. It hurt his back, but it was necessary to ensure he was sincere in his apology. He breathed a sigh before he began to talk and hoped Hidan was ready to listen. "Just listen Hidan" Kakuzu paused before he decided that he did want to do this. "please." Kakuzu set his briefcase down so that his hands were free just in case. "I'm sorry for this morning. I truly am. I don't know what I can do to show you, but I mean it when I say that." Hidan closed his eyes. He didn't know how to stop the racing thoughts in his head so that he could think clearly. Hell, he didn't know what to _really_ think about what he just heard. He felt his throat tighten and stood up to walk away. Kakuzu seeing that Hidan was clearly in pain stood up and went after him. He couldn't just let Hidan keep running like this! He grabbed Hidan's wrist and turned him around. Hidan squeezed his eyelids tight and clenched his fists, freezing up at the direct contact. He felt so pathetic for letting Kakuzu see him this way. He tried to pull free when the unexpected happened. He felt Kakuzu's arms around his body. It felt... comforting. He hated that it felt comforting. He was supposed to be angry. He swore nobody would look at him like _that_ but here he was being embraced by somebody after they saw him as he was. His tears started to fall and Kakuzu's shoulder caught them. Hidan, try as he might, had lifted his fists to pound on Kakuzu's chest. He found that there was no energy and each time his fist met Kakuzu's chest that it was more of a light thump. Kakuzu just held Hidan close and began to grip his sides in a light squeeze to let him know it was alright. Kakuzu may have been a money loving criminal but even he was human. "You know I don't see you any less different. I don't think that you're any weaker than me because of your body Hidan" Kakuzu tried to release Hidan from this surely uncomfortable hug by now. However, he found that the younger man had starting gripping at his cloak and instead allowed him this moment. "Shut up Kakuzu. Just...just hold me" Hidan wept into Kakuzu's shoulder and they stood in a sad yet warm embrace for what seemed like a lifetime. Kakuzu shifted his legs feeling a bit uneasy at the idea of standing any longer without moving but didn't want to push Hidan away. Hidan shook and while he knew he should let go of Kakuzu he felt weak and just wanted to continue feeling the warmth of another person. The warmth of someone who understood him and accepted him. "Hey 'Kuzu, thanks" Hidan's voice was starting to sound a bit hoarse from the crying. Kakuzu didn't really know whether to say 'you're welcome' or to grunt. He just knew his knees were beginning to ache. Hidan began to let go and Kakuzu moved to allow for some space between the two of them. Hidan wanted to look Kakuzu in the face but felt a bit shy after opening up like that and crying on the older man's shoulder. He shuffled his feet a bit not knowing whether this heartfelt moment was over. Kakuzu decided for the both of them and walked back to his briefcase. "We should keep walking now that we've rested." Kakuzu was relieved that Hidan seemed in better spirits but it was starting to get dark and he didn't particularly want to sleep quite yet now that they could make it to the next town. Hidan didn't mind following Kakuzu's suggestion. He did feel a bit lightheaded from crying but they were already close to town after walking so long. Kakuzu began walking back towards to path leaving Hidan behind. "Oi 'Kuzu! Stop walking so fast!" Hidan took a few fast steps to catch up. He couldn't see it but Kakuzu's lips were in a small smile. He was glad that he could do something right for once when it came to Hidan.


End file.
